In this application, we propose to develop a multi-scale, multi-modal human brain atlas. The atlas will integrate data with different spatial resolution acquired by modern in vivo MRI, ex vivo high-resolution MRI, and serial histology sections, covering 1 mm scale to less than 1mm. The whole-brain in vivo MRI of healthy subjects will provide the global coordinate system, to which all higher-resolution data will be registered, connecting anatomical information with different scales under the same coordinate system. This atlas will serve as an IT infrastructure to integrate and disseminate a large amount of text and image-based anatomical knowledge of the brain from different sources at different scales such as clinical MRI cases and histology sections. These contents will be organically related in the multi-scale atlas, providing a unique environment to organize, manage, present, and use the data provided by us as well as by users. We expect the multi-scale, multi-modal brain atlas will hugely enhance our ability to organize, manage, present, and utilize our knowledge about the brain. We believe we have unique resources and track-records to contribute to this promising endeavor; we have introduced one of the first 3D electronic atlases of the human brain. Our brain atlases have been adopted as one of the standard research tools for brain anatomy, contributed to more than 1,000 publications in the past. Our cloud-based image analysis service now supports more than 7,000 registered researchers worldwide. In this proposal, we will extend our past effort and establish a novel informatics platform for brain research, education, and clinical support through the following aims; Aim 1: To collect multi-scale, multi-modal human brain imaging data based on in vivo and ex vivo MRI and histology Aim 2: To build multi-scale atlas contents Aim 3: To build the multi-scale atlas interface Aim 4: To test the cloud-based information link to the atlas labels and coordinates